


all impossible are possible

by blueorangeade



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Basketball Player Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin is a confident gay, Cute, Detention, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Student Council President Choi Soobin, Yeonjun is a confused panicked gay, but still cute, but they're both gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangeade/pseuds/blueorangeade
Summary: Soobin gives Yeonjun detention as an excuse to be with him and things escalated from there
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 231





	all impossible are possible

**Author's Note:**

> this originally was supposed to be a twt au but doing the layouts is so much WORK so let me do it here

The school bell sounds in a distance and Yeonjun still finds himself at the court trying to shoot some hoops but fails every single time. “Hey, Captain!” a familiar voice shouts across the court and Yeonjun turns about to the boy wearing a neat uniform with his hair fixed and hands in his pockets. “What do you want Soobin?” Yeonjun says before shooting one ball but failed miserably. “I don’t know Jun, maybe go to class since the bell rang?” Soobin says. “Don’t call me that,” Yeonjun finally shoots a ball “We’re not friends and never will be” he turns to him and Soobin tilted his head as the other walked nearer him. “Just go to class,” Soobin says —eyes narrowing towards Yeonjun, “Whatever Prez,” Yeonjun says in a very annoyed tone and leaves the court. Yeonjun was not in a far distance yet and Soobin speaks out “Fix your uniform” and the other turns his head to Soobin and Soobin handed out a small pink form. “Don’t be late if you don’t want another one” then Soobin leaves. Yeonjun reads the pink form ‘_Detention Slip_’. “What the—” Yeonjun says and crumples the paper then places it inside his pocket.

♣

“He gave you detention for what exactly? I mean Mr. Kim gives you detention because you’re late to class” Taehyun says

“That’s one reason” Yeonjun replies

“What’s the other?” Beomgyu asks

“Because of my “untidy uniform” Yeonjun laughs and the other two scoffed

“He gave you detention for that?” one asked

Yeonjun nodded his head slowly not knowing to laugh or to feel guilty. “I can name a thousand students who have untidy uniforms that don’t even button their uniforms!” Taehyun exclaims “Yeah name one,” Beomgyu says. “Choi Beomgyu,” Taehyun says and Beomgyu pushed Taehyun. “I’ll be fine,” Yeonjun says. “What about the team?” Taehyun asks and both boys went silent.

“Five detentions and you’re out of the team,” Beomgyu says “And this is your fourth this sem” Taehyun adds and Yeonjun looked at them then sighs. “I’ll get a hold of it don’t worry,” he says then gets up.

♣

“Yeonjun get a hold of yourself” Yeonjun mutters to himself.

“You’ll be fine, you’ll stay on the team, there’s nothing to worry about” he continues and he suddenly receives a tap on his shoulder. “Yeonjun” it's_ him again. _ “You keep bothering me,” Yeonjun says “Well you’re in luck since Mr. Kim told me to take over detention today since he’s off early” Soobin smiles cockily and Yeonjun groans in annoyance.

Both of them walk inside the detention room and there’s …..no one there. “Is it just me today?” Yeonjun asks but seems like a statement. “Looks like it,” Soobin says and sits down at the front desk. “Don’t forget to fill up the sheets, okay?” Soobin says “I know what to do” Yeonjun answers while filling out the sheets.

“Since you said you knew what to do, do what you have to. If you need anything I’m just here” Soobin says and smiles in the way he knows Yeonjun would be annoyed. Both of them proceeded to their things, Yeonjun was busy organizing old files while the other was busy doing student council things.

Thirty minutes in and Yeonjun sighs making the other drawn into his attention. “What?” Soobin asks “These files were like, I don’t know. Fifty years old, who would need these anyway?” Yeonjun asks with the files in his hands. “Just do it,” Soobin says and the other rolled his eyes making the other boy scoff.

One hour in and both of them are tired of doing things that they aren’t supposed to be doing. “You hungry?” Soobin asks out of the blue “Do you plan on giving me poison? I would love that” Yeonjun says dropping his head in the filing box. “I’ll order us food, just wait here,” Soobin says and leaves the room then the other boy lifted his head and decided to take a nap. “I ordered chicken and some soda, would that be alri—” Soobin cuts himself off after seeing the other boy's eyes closed and being calm, for once. “I guess it would be alright” Soobin whispered and sat back down. He looked over the sleeping boy and took a guess, maybe two.

_Why does he look so precious looking like that? _

These thoughts and ligaments of curiosity went around Soobin’s thoughts as he watched Yeonjun sleep. Just after twenty minutes, his phone rang which startled the sleeping boy, “What the” Yeonjun shouted sleepily and Soobin went up to him “Hey sorry, the food’s here. Just wait” he said while calming Yeonjun down tapping his back. The sleepy boy was completely unaware of what’s happening so he just proceeded to fix himself and try to wake himself up.

Soobin comes back with two bags and Yeonjun looks over. “What’s that?” the sleepy boy asked “I didn’t know what’d you want since you were already asleep so I got two flavors. One is teriyaki and the other is spicy, I also included sodas. Sprite and regular coke” Soobin says with a smile and Yeonjun doesn’t know what to feel. He feels something heavy while breathing but doesn’t mind it anyway. “You didn’t have to,” Yeonjun says and Soobin was busy unpacking the food. “It’s fine, I’m so hungry anyway. I didn’t have time to eat lunch so it’s completely okay” he says and Yeonjun hums. “Pick what you like,” Soobin says pointing to the drinks and Yeonjun picks up the sprite can and Soobin grabs the can out of Yeonjun’s smaller hands and opens it for him leaving the other confused but nonetheless says “Thank you” earning a smile on both of their faces.

“Is this even allowed?” Yeonjun laughs

“I don’t know, maybe not?” Soobin laughs and Yeonjun laughs as well.

“Does that mean you earn a detention too?” Yeonjun says taking a sip from his drink

“Depends,” Soobin says then turns to look over the other

“On what?” Yeonjun asks

“If you’ll be with me during detention,” Soobin says leaving Yeonjun speechless.

There was an awkward silence in the room, between them. It was very—very awkward. “That was weird” Soobin laughs it off as if nothing happened while Yeonjun clears his throat “Yeah” and laughs awkwardly.

♣

“This chicken is really good!” Yeonjun sounded excited while munching the chicken. _Cute_ Soobin thought but says “Hueningkai told me about this place, never tried it. Today is my first-time” Soobin says and the other boy looked shocked “Really?!” Yeonjun exclaimed making Soobin laugh trying so hard not to coo. Soobin realized that Yeonjun isn’t an _asshole _as what Mr. Kim told him and Yeonjun realized that Soobin isn’t as annoying after all. They talked and shared stories, laughed and maybe forgot that it was a detention.

“So if you have one more detention, you’re out of the team and you’re not the captain anymore?” Soobin asks and Yeonjun nods his head. “Then you can’t be with me when I have detention?” Soobin smiled and his dimple can be seen. “Well, I can be with you during your detention, as a supervisor or some shit I don’t know,” Yeonjun says and both of them laugh it out.

“It’s already 5:30, we should go,” Soobin says and Yeonjun stands up to help Soobin clean up. “Thank you,” Yeonjun says randomly leaving the Soobin utterly confused. “For today. You’re nice, well compared to Mr. Kim who is not as nice as you. I enjoyed today.” Yeonjun smiles

“Well I’m glad,” Soobin says

“Next time, I’ll bring you coffee or something to make up for today,” Yeonjun says earning a smile from the other “So there IS a next time Mr. Choi Yeonjun” Soobin walked over to the other boy who is currently avoiding his gaze.

“I didn’t say—”

“You said _Next time_” Soobin walks even closer and Yeonjun steps back but the shelf is stopping him.

Yeonjun just gulps his saliva as Soobin leaned forward to the other’s ear and whispered. “Friday, meet me in the café?”

They looked at each other for a while and the room is just them and you can hear the wind and some students probably still in the field. Yeonjun licked his lips and Soobin talks over “So is that a yes?”.

Yeonjun nods his head slowly and looks up to Soobin’s eyes. (God this guy is so tall, Yeonjun says to himself. Handsome too, he adds but refuses that thought) “What if I said no?” he says and Soobin licks his lips. “You wouldn’t,” he tells him and Yeonjun couldn’t bare much longer.

He had no idea why he did that but haha he leaned closer to the tallboy and landed his lips on the other pair in front of him. “Fuck sorry” Yeonjun mutters and tries to run away but Soobin grabs his wrist and pulls him by the waist and kisses him back.

Yeojun was the first one to pull away, “W-what?” Yeonjun stutters and Soobin let go of the smaller boy. “Is it a yes?” Soobin held onto his question.

Yeonjun sighed and smiled, “Yes”

♣

“You what?!” Hueningkai shouted over the phone

“Yeah,” Soobin said

“Who did it first though?”

“Him”  
“And you just made it I don’t know, longer”

“You could say so.” Soobin laughs

“I can’t believe you. That’s why you gave him the detention slip. Taehyun told me”

“Well he is late to class”

“Well, you are too? You just found an excuse to be with him, and the whole “Mr. Kim is off early” plan you did”

“Mr. Kim was off and he really did assign me to detention duty”

“Yeah Mr. Kim assigned you to do detention duty but not give detention”

“Leave me alone”

“Yeah, so when’s the next date.”

“Friday”

“That’s kinda uhhhhh I don’t know. Tomorrow”

“Exactly”

“Friday’s tomorrow just saying” Beomgyu says over the phone

“I know” Yeonjun says

“You’re dumb” Taehyun replies

“Not just dumb. He a whole dumbass. Why’d you kiss him. I thought you didn’t like him”

“I thought so too”

♣

“See, you came!” Soobin says as soon as he saw Yeonjun walk towards the table where Soobin was at in the café

“We had an agreement” Yeonjun says and Soobin pulls Yeonjun by his waist and places a chaste peck on Yeonjun’s lips. “Will I get used to this?” Yeonjun asks

“Only if you let me” Soobin tells him and kisses the smaller boy’s forehead. “You’re impossible” Yeonjun says making the other boy laugh “Well we were impossible but everything turned out possible in the end” Soobin says and Yeonjun kisses his cheek.

Yeonjun playfully pushed Soobin away and went to the counter and asked Soobin what he wants to order, “You’re not in the menu but I want you” Soobin says casually

“I hate you” Yeonjun mouths

**Author's Note:**

> hehe thank you for reading <3 i love yeonbin sosososoososoosooso much. kudos and comments are HIGHLY appreciated thank u <3


End file.
